


Roots

by whiskyandoldspice (Itsirtou)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsirtou/pseuds/whiskyandoldspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shares his brother with Benny one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roots

“Sam?”

Dean’s voice is tight, panicked. He squirms, trying to lift himself off Sam’s cock, trying to turn his head to look behind him, but Sam wraps his arms around Dean to keep him pressed against Sam’s body. When Sam shifts his hips a little, Dean chokes on a bitten-off moan, eyes gone glassy and unfocused.

Smirking at Sam from where he kneels behind Dean, Benny presses his finger further in, alongside Sam’s cock, and Dean cries out.

“Sammy!” he gasps. “Wait—I don’t, I can’t—”

Dean’s open, desperate mouth is too much to resist, so Sam leans up, presses his lips hungrily onto Dean’s so he can swallow the rest of Dean's weak protests. Dean makes a hurt noise into his mouth when Benny works another finger into his hole slowly, and Sam’s cock jerks inside Dean when he imagines it, pretty red rim of Dean’s asshole stretched too tight. Sam slides his hands down Dean’s shivering sweat-slick back before coming to rest on his hips, grabbing onto Dean’s flesh and keeping him pinned on Sam’s cock.

Sam feels Benny’s fingers moving in Dean, and then he’s adding a third and Dean whines, low, in the back of his throat, like an animal in pain; he’s collapsed on top of Sam now, no need to restrain him, and Sam can’t resist anymore, lets one of his hands slide down to Dean’s entrance. When he touches the skin there, feels it stretched around his dick and Benny’s fingers, Dean’s entire body shudders and Sam feels his cock jump where it’s pressed between their bodies.

“Gotta get you ready, brother,” Benny says, voice gone low and predatory, and Dean squeezes his eyes shut and moans like a whore.

“I _can’t_ ,” he says again, catching his bottom lip between even, white teeth, and Benny grins like a shark, catching Sam’s eyes. Keeping his fingers in Dean’s body, Benny leans down and licks up Dean’s spine, pausing at the junction of Dean’s shoulder to suck a bruise into the freckled skin.

“You will,” Benny says.

“C’mon.” Sam squeezes Dean’s hips, maybe a little too hard, but Benny’s left his mark on Dean’s flesh and Sam wants to leave his, too. “Don’t you want us, Dean? What’s so different?” And he’s growing angry, despite himself, and hears it in his voice, sees it in the way Dean looks up into his face, startled. “You’ve fucked both of us before, haven’t you?

“Sam—”

“Shut up,” Sam hisses, lifting his hands off Dean’s hips and grabbing his wrists hard, grinding the bones together, because suddenly he can’t bear to think about it. If he thinks about Benny fucking Dean, just the two of them, he’s going to fucking lose it. If he thinks about Dean getting fucked, Benny’s hands holding him down, cock sliding up into him where only Sam had been. If he thinks about Dean, on his knees in the dirt, blood and sweat smeared on his face and lips stretched tight around someone else’s dick, Benny’s hand in his hair. If he thinks about these things, he’s going to want to hurt Dean, tonight. “Just—shut the fuck up, Dean.”

Benny sighs noisily. “Guess I’m going to have to shut you two up,” he drawls, and Dean sucks in a breath when Benny takes out his fingers, throat working as he swallows.

Then Benny has Dean’s hips in his hands, and Dean is saying “no, no wait, shit, Benny—” and Sam feels Benny’s cock nudging alongside his own, trying to press into Dean’s welcoming heat, stretching him impossibly wide. Dean’s jerking against Sam like he’s being shocked, trying to pull his wrists out of Sam’s grip. There’s a moment where Sam thinks wildly, _we’re not going to fit,_ but then the head of Benny’s cock forces its way past Dean’s rim.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Dean cries, hands scrabbling for purchase on Sam’s skin, and it’s almost a scream. Sam feels like someone’s sucked all the air from his lungs; Dean’s so _tight_ around the two of them, asshole fluttering wildly, Benny’s dick pressed tight against Sam’s. Dean’s crying a little, wetness spiking his long eyelashes, but his cock is still hard against Sam’s belly, and his hips are twitching as though he can’t decide whether he wants to try to lift up or press down, down onto where he’s being penetrated. Dean only whimpers, weakly, when Benny presses in further, and doesn’t protest when Benny wraps his arms around Dean’s chest and lifts his torso up, up off Sam’s body as Sam lets go of his wrists, even though it makes his body slide down a little further, until they’re deep inside of him.

Dean’s head rolls back onto Benny’s shoulder, unresponsive when Benny bites down on his throat. His face is loose, open; he looks drugged. He whines, whispers in a fucked-out voice, “hurts, please, it hurts” but his cock is dribbling out precome steadily and he’s clenching down around the two of them where they’re nestled hard and huge inside his tight heat.

Sam thrusts in a little, feels his cock slide against Benny’s inside Dean’s body, and groans. Dean looks down at him through heavy-lidded eyes, mouth open, bottom lip red and puffy from where he’d bitten it.

“Sam—Sammy,” he slurs. “Fuck. S-sammy, please, m’so _full_ ,” and he chokes on the last word as Benny lifts Dean up a little and then drops him back down onto their cocks, friction making Sam grit his teeth.

“Slut,” he hisses, “You little slut,” and takes Dean’s wet cock in his hand; it jerks as Dean whimpers “oh, oh, oh” and then doesn’t shut up until Benny catches Dean’s mouth with his own. Sam keeps rambling, talking filth, hardly knowing what he’s saying, and Dean gasps continuously into Benny’s mouth as Sam whispers how tight he is, how he’s so fucking hot when he’s taking it like this, taking it up the ass and getting used by two men at once, cock hard even though they’re hurting him, he must like the pain—and then Dean grunts like he’s been punched and arches his back to try to force them deeper. They thrust into Dean’s unresisting body as if in a crazed frenzy, grabbing his skin, bruising and marking it with teeth and hands, taking turns licking into his open panting mouth, fingering his abused hole until he begs.

Benny comes first; his thrusts turn brutal, vicious, as his lips draw away from his teeth in a snarl. Dean’s eyes fly open and his mouth parts, and his face looks so much like when he’s in pain, eyes wet and brows drawn together, but his cock is slick in Sam’s hands. Sam feels Benny’s dick jerk inside Dean against his own, feels hot wetness on the head of his cock. Dean’s drawing shallow, racing breaths, chest heaving, and when Benny pulls out of his body and away from him, without the support of Benny’s hands on his hips he collapses down onto Sam’s chest.

Sam stills inside Dean’s body, watching through narrowed eyes as Benny steps away from the bed and smirks. “Pretty picture you two make,” he says, no breathlessness at all in his voice, eyes amused and fond as he looks at Dean sitting on Sam’s cock and trying so hard not to come. Before Sam can say a word, he steps forward and catches Dean’s chin in a strong hand, pulls his face to the side and presses his mouth on Dean’s own. There’s an unpleasant feeling in Sam’s chest as he watches Benny slide his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean’s eyes flutter closed, hands clenching and unclenching uncertainly where they rest on Sam’s chest.

“I’ll just leave you two alone, then.” Benny steps back and pulls on his jeans, smiling. Dean’s mouth is wet and red. He looks unsure, a little bewildered, and remains silent as Benny leaves.

As the door clicks behind him, Sam grabs Dean’s biceps and rolls them over without withdrawing from Dean’s body; Dean doesn’t resist and lies underneath him, passively. He won’t meet Sam’s eyes.

Instead, he reaches up and tangles his hand in Sam’s hair, bringing Sam down for a kiss.

“Dean.” Sam doesn’t like the way his voice sounds: defenseless, sad. Dean’s hand strokes the back of his neck. Sam’s cock is still hard inside Dean’s body, and when he begins moving again, it’s a slow, steady glide, Dean’s hips rocking up to meet his, body pushed up the bed a little with every thrust.

Dean shudders, suddenly, and turns his head to the side as he gasps, “Sammy, I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ ,” sounding wrecked and lost before he’s tightening around Sam’s cock and arching his back, coming with a sharp cry. Sam presses his forehead against Dean’s and shakes apart, orgasm pulled from him by the hot grasp of Dean’s body.

He doesn’t speak, can't, but withdraws from Dean’s body carefully and rolls him over, Dean’s body limp and unresisting in his hands. He presses kisses down Dean’s back, tasting Dean’s sweat in his mouth, before palming Dean’s ass in his hands.

“Sam, what—“ Dean starts, but breaks off with a shuddering sigh when Sam licks Dean’s red, abused hole, swiping the come leaking out with his tongue. Sam fastens his lips around Dean’s hole and sucks, screwing his tongue in, licking until Dean is clean, until there’s no traces of Benny left inside his body at all.

When Dean tugs on his hair, Sam lets himself be pulled up the bed until they’re lying on their sides, facing each other. Dean bumps his forehead against Sam’s gently and they lie there, breaths mingling, staring at each other.

Dean touches his cheek, and Sam can’t remember why he was ever angry at Dean, how he could have ever felt anything but ecstasy that Dean is back, here with him again.

“Sam,” Dean says, fingers stroking his skin, his lips.

“Dean,” Sam replies, and it’s all they’ve ever had to say to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> "There are so many roots to the tree of anger   
> that sometimes the branches shatter   
> before they bear."  
> \- Audre Lorde


End file.
